


Day 1: Anniversary

by mindifimoveincloser



Series: Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2015 [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Daddies!Klaine, Fluff, Future Fic, Klaine Advent Drabble 2015, M/M, just fluffy schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5342909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindifimoveincloser/pseuds/mindifimoveincloser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As far as Kurt could tell, it was just another ordinary Thursday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 1: Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> For the Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2015.
> 
> (Also for my dear friend Jamie, who got into fandom really really really late but _boy_ is she getting into it.)

It's not that they like to perpetuate stereotypical gender roles, or apply them to their relationship...

But the fact of the matter is that the only anniversaries Blaine ever remembers are those of Kurt's birth and their wedding.

(Kurt is no longer surprised that Blaine is still initially confused when Kurt is being more affectionate than usual on Blaine's birthday. Even after all these years.)

So when Kurt comes home on one particular normal, boring, routine Thursday night -- awake by just past 7am to find that Blaine has switched his alarm and the baby monitor off and has breakfast waiting, Vogue offices by 8am, rehearsal studio at 4pm, and finally through the door of their apartment minutes before 8pm -- and sees the love of his life curled up in the huge La-Z-Boy with four-month-old Tracy protectively tucked close to his side, he thinks nothing of it but just a pleasant sight to come home to at the end of a full day.

He rouses his husband from sleep with a kiss to the curls littering his temple; eyes of gold blink and the face he loves so breaks into a soft smile, wordlessly demanding a proper greeting hello. Kurt obliges, then takes Tracy so Blaine can manoeuvre into a standing position, and buries his nose against her tiny cheek as his small family makes their way to the dining table.

*******

Tracy may have been born with Kurt's eyes and hair (and not an ascot as Blaine had joked oh-so-many months ago), but no one would mistake her as not being Blaine's daughter. Every bit the apple of her other father's eye, Tracy's day is never complete without a doting reminder from Blaine of how much he loves her, as he stays in the nursery singing to her until he's absolutely sure she won't wake even before he closes the door behind him.

Tonight, Kurt is still alone in bed long after the time Blaine usually joins him. The baby monitor is silent, so their daughter must be asleep. Confused at the delay, Kurt climbs out of bed and heads off to see what is keeping his husband.

He finds Blaine in an armchair pulled up next to the crib, from its usual spot next to the window, one hand on the bars of their little girl's crib and tender eyes fixed on the rise and fall of her chest. Kurt settles on the arm of the recliner, puts an arm around Blaine's shoulders, and drops a kiss onto his hair.

"Everything okay in here?"

Blaine's free hand reaches up and across his chest to tangle his fingers with Kurt's on his shoulder. "One year, Kurt."

"Hm?"

Blaine looks up, and Kurt is surprised to see his eyes are wet. "This day last year... We found out we were going to be parents."

Kurt gasps, and his own vision blurs as he recalls answering his ringing phone during a break in rehearsal, an excited Rachel on the other end of the call and the sound of Blaine kissing her cheek and thanking her over and over filtering through. He had hastily packed up and left the studio, rushing back home to collapse into Blaine's arms, the two of them kissing and crying right in the entryway with the door still wide open.

Tracy makes a gurgling noise, followed by a tiny cough, and Blaine is quick to jump out of his chair and scoop her into his embrace, even as her small eyes open and her lungs gear up for a crying fit. He bounces her gently as Kurt strokes her head and cheek, and the baby calms down soon enough, cries tapering off to hiccups until she is giggling at Kurt playing peek-a-boo with his hands.

Blaine turns to Kurt then. "Honey, do you mind if...?"

Kurt gestures, and Tracy is transferred between them. For the second time that night, they walk with a common destination.

Beautiful daughter nestled between them in bed, Kurt shifts to kiss Blaine one more time. "Happy anniversary, Daddy."

"Happy anniversary, Papa."

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to join in on the fun! Uh, the last time I wrote something, it was a schmoopy little piece about Blaine and Pam around the time 6x08 aired, and before that... Well, the Slam Dunk manga wasn't finished yet. Haha. So please take it easy on me!
> 
>  
> 
> [Rebloggable on Tumblr](http://mindifimoveincloser.tumblr.com/post/134455632581/)


End file.
